Affinity
by Maverick500
Summary: The PTB send Spike back in time to prevent Holtz from stealing Connor. Spoilers for season 4-5, and beyond Spike/Cordelia, Fred/Wesley pairing Please R&R Ch. 7 now up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In my story Spike never got captured by the Initiative, and never got the chip. He just started doing good because of his obsession with Buffy, and his friendship with Dawn.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of ATS. I'm just borrowing them

**Chapter 1:**

_**Spike's Crypt**_

**Sunnydale**

The last thing Spike remembered was sitting on his couch in his crypt watching Passions, and drinking a mug of blood mixed with whiskey, and the next thing he knew he was standing in a white abyss. He yelled, " Bloody hell can't a bloke watch the telly in peace ?"

A voice said, " Hush Spike there's important things you must do."

Spike was about to open his mouth to ask a question, when he saw Tara, and another very familiar looking guy walk out of the abyss. He was very confused as he asked, " What's goin on Glenda?"

The man said in a thick Irish accent, " Just shut yer bleedin mouth, an listen boyo this very important."

Now Spike knew who he was. He smirked as he drawled, " Hiya mick, I'd heard ya died bet the Poof was all broken up too."

Tara put a hand on the Irishman's arm as she said, " He's just teasing you Doyle."

Doyle nodded as he said, " Listen here Spike we need ya ta do somethin fer us."

Spike asked, now growing quite bored with the situation, " What's that Glenda?"

Tara said, " We need you to go to LA, and help protect Angel's unborn son, then when he's born you are to protect him."

Spike roared, " Are ya off yer nut Glenda Angel can't have kids, sides I wouldn't help that Poof even if he did."

Doyle said, " You will go help the powers have ordered you to."

Spike growled, " Piss of ya soddin Nancy boy."

Tara said, " Please Spike this is very important. If you don't do it then he will be raised by Daniel Holtz."

Spike's face softened, Tara was one of the only true friends he had, he had, her, and Dawn. But since she was dead only Dawn remained, " Fine Glenda I'll protect the buggerin ponces's kid."

The next thing Spike knew he was back in his crypt in Sunnydale. The more he thought about, what Tara, and Doyle had said, the more scared, and panicked he became.. He jumped up, and threw a few weapons into an old black duffel bag, walked outside strapped it to the back of his 2002 Harley-Davidson Softail Standard, jumped on, started the engine, and quickly roared out of Sunnydale.

_T**he Hyperion**_

**LA**

He pulled up to The Hyperion just before sunrise. Spike climbed off his bike, and casually walked into the hotel. The first person he saw in the hotel was Angel, Spike drawled as he pulled out a cigarette, and lit it, " Hello Peaches, heard ya could use my help."

Angel stiffened as he whirled around, and growled, " Spike what the hell do you want?

Spike exhaled a cloud of blueish smoke, and said, " Tara, and Doyle told me that your unborn son was in danger."

Angel was about to punch him until he Spike say Doyle's name. Angel asked skeptically, " Doyle sent you huh, well that's kinda hard to believe seeing as how Doyle's dead."

Spike said as he dropped his cigarette, and crushed it with the toe of his boot, " He's a higher being now."

Angel snorted derisively as he said, " And what would a higher being ask of you're a soulless monster."

Spike shot back, " It's killin ya innit Peaches that I was asked to protect yer son."

Angel cocked an eyebrow, and drawled, " Come on Spike when have I ever need your help?"

Spike was about to say something, when several vampire broke in. Angel growled, " What do you want?"

The lead vampire, a Dracula wannabe snarled, " We want the mother."

Spike snarled as he slid into gameface, " Not gonna happen ya bloody git."

And with that Spike launched himself at the vamps. He staked the Dracula wannabe first, and as the dust was settling he staked two more. He felt Angel come up beside him. Angel was amazed that even after a century they still fought just like they did when he was Angelus. Very quickly they had dusted all of the vamps. Angel stepped back, and changed his face back to normal as he said, " Thanks Spike, but I gotta ask why are you helping me?"

Spike changed back to normal as he drawled, " I gave my word to a lady, an as ya know I don't break my word."

Angel chuckled as he watched Spike light another cigarette. He said, " Well I'm going to bed, pick a room for yourself."

Spike nodded as he drawled, " Thanks Peaches, an don't worry bout yer kid he'll be safe. Oh who d'ya think sent those vamps?"

Angel said as he climbed the stairs up to his room, " Wolfram & Hart."

Spike nodded. As he continued to smoke he planned to pay them a visit tomorrow.

The following morning Spike casually walked downstairs, and came face to face the members of AI. Cordelia was the first one to say something, " Why are you here Spike?"

Spike drawled, " Well Cheerleader I'm here to fight the good fight, help the helpless, an all that rot."

Cordelia just rolled her eyes as Gunn asked, " Who the hell are you?"

Spike said as he lit a cigarette, " Name's Spike."

Gunn said, " I'm Charles Gunn, this Fred, and you probably know Wes."

Spike smirked as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, and drawled, "  
How ya doin Percy?'

Wesley said tightly, " I'm fine Spike, might I ask why you are really here?"

Spike was about to answer, when Angel came downstairs supporting a very pregnant Darla. He said as he helped her sit on the couch, " He's here to help protect Darla, and our unborn child."

Spike stared wide eyed at Darla as he exclaimed, " Holy buggerin shit ya slept wit Darla didn't ya Peaches."

Cordelia burst out laughing as Angel stammered, " I…I… I…It was..A dark time for me."

Spike exclaimed through his laughter, " You're not kiddin, I mean seriously Peaches even the Slayers better than this bint."

Angel arched an eyebrow as he asked sarcastically, " Aw what happened Spike did Buffy finally get tired of you following her around like a puppy?"

Spike growled, " No I just realized that the stupid bitch wouldn't've ever loved me like I loved her."

For the first time in her life Cordelia felt sorry for Spike. Just then Lorne came walking into the hotel. Spike drawled, " Hiya Green Genes."

Lorne said, " Well hello Spikey how is my favorite bleached blonde vampire?"

Spike drawled as he crushed out his cigarette, " Doin fine Green Genes how're ya doin?"

Angel looked over at Lorne, and asked, " You know Spike?"

Lorne said, " Why of course I know Spikey Angelcakes. He used to come to the club when he was in town, He has the most glorious singing voice."

Angel asked incredulously, " He's been in LA, at Caritas?"

Lorne said, " Of course he has."

Angel was about to say something when Spike drawled, " Ya know this nice, an all, but I do got things ta do Peaches."

Cordelia asked curiously, " What kinds of things?"

Spike drawled as he lit another cigarette, " Like go talk ta the nice lil lawyers at W&H."

At Angel's glare Spike said, " Don't worry Peaches I'm not gonna bleedin kill em."

At Angel's sigh of relief Spike smirked as he finished, " This time."

And with that he went down into the sewers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Affinity**

_**AN: Spike doesn't have a soul, as for the episode Seeing Red, I've never seen it, so it never happened**_

**_Chapter 2:_**

_**Wolfram&Hart**_

_**LA**_

Spike casually walked through the sewers , and into W&H. He stealthily made his way to Lilah's office, and entered without alerting her. He smirked as he walked over to her desk, and spun her around. She looked up at him with a fake smile, and said, " I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced I'm Lilah Morgan, and you are?"

Spike sneered as his eyes flashed yellow, " Names Spike Perhaps you've heard of me."

Lilah stared at Spike. Next to Angelus he was the second most feared vampire in all of Europe, but unlike Angel Spike had no soul. She licked her suddenly dry lips as she asked, " What can Wolfram&Hart do for you Spike?"

Spike vamped out as he growled as he grabbed her by the throat, and slammed her into the wall, " I'm givin all ya gits here fair warnin if ya send anyone after us I'll kill the lot of ya."

Lilah nodded as she said, " Trust me Spike we won't send anyone else after you."

Spike licked his fangs as he growled, " I don't trust a bloody thing you have ta say bitch, I'd love ta drain ya dry, but I told the Poof I wouldn't kill any of ya."

Lilah sighed with relief as Spike smirked evilly, and said in a dark voice, " Yet."

And with that he slung Lilah bodily into the wall, and watched as she limply slid down to the floor. Then he turned, and strode out of her office.

_**Hyperion**_

_**LA**_

When Spike returned to the Hyperion a couple of hours later he discovered that Cordelia was the only one there. He drawled as he plopped down on the couch, " So Cheerleader where's everybody?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes as she said, " They went to Caritas, and left me babysitting Darla."

Spike snorted as he drawled, " That's just like Peaches leavin ya here by yerself ta guard the bitch."

Cordelia burst out laughing as she went and sat by Spike. She glanced at him as she asked, " So Spike what have you been up to since you tortured Angel?"

Spike chuckled as he lit a cigarette, and said, " Well Cheerleader After I left LA I went back to Sunnyhell, and tried to kill the Slayer a couple times, but when that didn't work out I went to Rio fer a couple years. Once there I realized why I couldn't do it. I was in love with the bint. Imagine a vampire bein in love with a slayer."

Cordelia arched an eyebrow, as she said, " Angel's a vampire, and he loved a slayer."

Spike snorted as he exhaled a cloud of blueish smoke, and drawled, Yea love, but he's a nancy boy ponce. Nothing like me. I mean I'm the big bad, I've killed two Slayers, and now here I was in love with one."

Cordelia rolled her eyes as she said sarcastically, " Oh come off it Bleach boy, I heard you helped save the world from Glory. So I guess that makes you like Angel"

Spike took a long drag from his cigarette, and glared at her as he said, " I'm nothin like Peaches. First off I don't have a caveman forehead, second I don't go all evil after a little shagging, third I'm not all tortured, and broody like the Poof, fourth I don't use that nancy boy hair gel of his, and fifth I don't have a bleedin soul."

Cordelia burst out laughing at Spike as he paced the lobby trying to point out the differences between him, and Angel. Two months later they were again alone in the hotel talking, Cordelia had just stood up, when suddenly a vision hit her, and she was about to hit the floor, when she suddenly felt Spike's strong leather encased arms around her. She thought, _I could definitely could get used to this._ Then a little voice in her head screamed, _What the hell's wrong with you, this is Spike we're talking about here. He's an evil soulless monster, besides he probably still loves Buffy._ She was suddenly snapped out her musings as Angel, and the rest of AI walked in. Angel saw Spike holding Cordelia, and stormed up to him, and punched him in the jaw. Spike flew backwards as Cordelia tumbled to the floor. Spike jumped to his feet, and roared, " What the bloody hell was that for Peaches?"

Angel growled as he helped Cordelia to her feet, " That was for thinking you could feed on her since nobody else was here."

Spike roared, " I was not goin ta feed on er, she screamed, and began to fall, so I caught er fore she hurt herself."

He didn't mention that as soon as he held her an electric spark ran down his spine, or that he could stare into her beautiful hazel eyes all day, or that after spending two months with her he was hopelessly in love with her, but another little voice roared in his head, _What the bloody hell's wrong with you William she probably loves the Poof like Buffy does, also let's not forget you're a soulless monster she'll never love you._ He was snapped out his musings when Angel yelled, " Are you listening Spike Cordy had a vision of two young girls being attacked by a gang of vampires."

Spike yelled, " Don't get your knickers in twist Peaches, I'll go take of it."

He was about to go, when Gunn said, " I'll go too."

Spike smirked as he said, " Well come on Charlie boy."

Gunn grinned as they ran out, and jumped in his truck.

When they got to the alley, the girls were begging for their lives as the vamps closed in around them. Spike, and Gunn jumped from his truck, and Gunn threw Spike 2 swords as he hefted his trusty hubcap axe. Spike drawled as they entered the alley, " Sorry ya gits mealtimes over."

The biggest one spun around, and glared at Spike, and Gunn as it roared, " We'll deal with you two shortly."

Spike growled as he let his true face show, and beheaded the vamp, " Not bloody likely."

As soon as their leader was killed the other 9 vamps ran at them. Spike was having the time of his life as he killed one vamp after another. Killing things always seemed to calm Spike down. He looked over, and saw Gunn battling three vamps at once. Spike quickly beheaded his 6th vamp, and ran over, and killed two of the vamps as Gunn behead the 3 more with one swing of axe. After all the vamps were dust they turned to he two young girls, who were no more than 13, or 14. Spike growled his face now back to normal, What the soddin hell are ya bints doin this late? Get the bloody hell home."

The terrified girls ran home. Spike stalked back to the truck, and jumped in, as Gunn climbed in also. Gunn said, " Well let's get back to the hotel."

Spike drawled as he lit a cigarette, " Let's go get a drink Charlie boy."

Gunn laughed as he started the truck. As they drove Gunn said, " You're in love with Cordy aren't ya?"

Spike choked on the smoke he had just inhaled as he said, " I bloody well am not. I-why d'ya say that."

Gunn laughed as he said, " I saw the look in your eyes as you held her, like ya would protect her from the world. Tell me I'm wrong."

Spike exhaled a cloud of blueish smoke as he stammered, " Ya…Well ya see…It's not that simple…Just bloody forget it, although she is very bloody gorgeous, an she she's got a body that most blokes would kill for."

Gunn said, See I told you. Why don't you tell her?"

Spike flicked the still smoldering butt out the window as he said quietly, " Because she could never love me. I'm an evil soulless monster. I'm scared I'll lose control. And kill her."

_**Cordy's apartment**_

_**LA**_

As Gunn, and Spike were talking Fred was at Cordy's apartment, and they were talking, and drinking, when Fred suddenly asked, " You're in love with Spike aren't ya?"

Cordelia looked up sharply as she exclaimed, " I so am not falling for Captain Peroxide. For one I don't think he's over Buffy, two he doesn't have a soul. He is really cute isn't he, the way he looks in all black, the color of his hair the way he always keeps it slicked back, and that body, Mmm-mmm."

Fred burst out giggling as she said, " I knew it. I could tell by the look in your eyes, ya wanna know somethin else?"

Cordy asked as she poured them both more wine, " What's that?"

Fred said after she took a drink of her wine, " I think he loves you too."

Cordy asked, " How do you know?"

Fred said, " I saw the look in his eyes as he held you."

They both laughed as they finished off their second bottle of wine.

_**Caritas**_

_**LA**_

When Spike, and Gunn walked into Caritas thy were greeted by Lorne. He said, " Hello boys how're you tonight?"

Gunn said as Spike went directly to the bar, " We're good, just dusted a gang of vamps."

Lorne asked as Spike downed a shot of Jack, " What's with our blonde hero?"

Gunn said as he ordered a beer, " He just discovered that he's in love with Cordy."

Lorne beamed as they joined Spike at the bar. Lorne patted him on the back as he said, " So Spikey you're in love with our precious Cordy Huh?"

Spike shrugged his hand off, as he said, " Bugger off Green Genes I don't feel like talkin."

Lorne grinned as he sauntered off to start reading people. Once he left Spike ordered another shot. He downed as soon as it was placed in front of him. He lit a cigarette as he drawled, " Ya fight really good Charlie."

Gunn was about to answer, when his cell rang. He answered it, and heard Fred say, " Charles can you come pick me up please? I'm at Cordy's, and were talkin, and drinkin, I'm ready to get back to the hotel."

Gunn laughed as he finished his beer, and said, " Sure baby we're on our way."

Spike having overheard the entire conversation said as he tossed back his 4th shot, " I ain't goin."

Gunn said, " Hold on minute baby."

Then to Spike he said, " Come on dawg it's a chance for ya to talk to Cordy."

Spike thought about it as he finished smoking his cigarette. Then he said, " Fine I'll go with ya."

Gunn nodded as he said, " Don't tell Cordy, but Spike's comin with me."

Fred asked, " Do you think they'll open up to each other Charles?"

Gunn said as he drove to Cordy's apartment, " After two months I'd think they could tell each other how they feel."

Spike said from the passenger seat, " Not bloody likely."

Gunn shot Spike a dirty look as he said, " We'll be there soon baby."

After he had put his cell away Gunn glanced at Spike, and said, " Ya know dawg you're gonna have to tell her sooner, or later."

Spike nodded as he said, " Alright Charlie if she laughs at me, I'll rip yer throat out."

Gunn laughed as he said, " Not on your unlife Bleach boy."

Spike smirked as he said, " Only Cordy gets to call me that."

Gunn burst out laughing as they pulled up in front of her apartment."

_**Cordy's apartment**_

_**LA**_

They both climbed out, and walked up to the door. Gunn knocked, and five minutes later Cordy answered the door, to say she was surprised by Spike's presence was an understatement. She let them in, and was about to run off to her bedroom, when Spike caught her around the waist, and pulled her up to him. He asked in a soft gentle voice, "What's wrong Princess?"

She said as shrew dirty looks at Gunn, and Fred, " I wish I would've known you were coming too, I could've gotten cleaned up, ya know do my, and makeup. Maybe put on some clothes, or…"

Spike cut her off by pressing his lips to hers, and kissing her very passionately. When they finally broke apart Cordy asked breathlessly, " What was that for?"

Spike drawled as he led her over to her couch, " Nothin. I've just been wantin ta do that fer the past two months. And as for fer doin yer hair, and makeup, yer beautiful just the way ya are."

Cordy beamed at Spike as Fred, and Gunn left with smiles on their faces. Spike glanced at his watch as he stood up, and said, " Well Princess I'd better go, or come dawn I'll be as crispy as a piece of bacon."

Cordy said in a husky voice, " Don't go Spike you can stay here until sunset, then we'll go to the hotel together."

Spike smirked as he shed his duster, and followed her into her bedroom.

**How will Angel take the news about Spike, and Cordy being a couple**


	3. Chapter 3

**Affinity**

**Chapter 3:**

_**Hyperion Hotel**_

_**LA, Calif.**_

Angel hated the fact that Spike, and Cordy were dating. At first every time he saw them together he would physically attack Spike, but that all changed a few months ago, when Spike protected them while Darla was in labor. Then he covered their retreat. Then when they were attacked by vampires at the hospital Spike released his demon, and with brutal efficiency dusted all of the vamps. As he walked down the stairs, and smirked as he saw Cordy softly singing to Baby Connor. He silently crept up behind her, and whispered, " Ya look good holdin the lil bit luv."

She gave a little shriek as she slowly turned around. She was about to say something, when the doors flew open, and a dozen heavily armed men in black fatigues, and body armor stormed in. Angel was instantly on his feet flanked by Wes, and Gunn. He roared as he tossed weapons to them, " Lorne get Fred, Cordy, and Connor the hell outta here."

Lorne quickly nodded as he rushed over, and threw open the sewer access, and hered the woman down into the sewers. Out of the corner of his eye Spike saw one of the gunman raise his submachine gun, and aim it at Cordy. Spike let his face change into that of the demon, and ripped the man's throat out. Then he grabbed two broadswords, and started slicing his way through the gunman. Spike had just decapitated another of the gunman, when he heard Gunn call, " A little help."

Spike wasted no time as he hurled one his swords, and skewered the gunman. Then he walked over, anfd pulled his sword from the gunman as Gunn said, " Thanks dawg."

Spike drawled as he killed two more gunman, " Don't mention it Charlie boy."

15 minutes later all of the gunman were dead. Spike growled as he lit a cigarette, " I warned those bloody gits what would happen next time they messed with us. Guess it's time I showed em."

Angel growled as they slipped down into the sewers, " Now it's time we showed them."

**I had to rewrite this chapter, because somehow it got erased I made some changes to it. Enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Angel, and Spike wasted no time in getting to W&H. Once they were inside they left a trail of battered, and broken bodies in their wake. When they got to Lilah's office. Lilah looked up as Gavin's limp beaten, and bloodied body came flying into her office closely followed by a very pissed off Angel, and Spike. She asked as she looked at Gavin lying on the ground, " What can I do for you Angel?"

Angel growled as Spike grabbed a handful of hair, and jerked her to her feet, " Leave my son alone."

Lilah sneered, " And why pray tell would we do that?"

Spike vamped out as he growled, " Cause we'll drain ya dry if ya don't."

Lilah snorted, " He won't do it, he's all tortured now."

Spike sneered as he glanced over at Angel, " I don't know about you mate, but I'm feelin a might peckish."

Angel ran his tongue over his fangs as growled, " Me too."

Lilah glanced between the two vampires as she said in a fear filled voice, " Alright you win Wolfram&Hart will leave your son alone."

Spike growled as slung her into a wall, " Good."

And with that they left.

45 Minutes later they were back at the Hyperion. Spike was watching as Cordelia fed Connor while Angel, Gunn, Wes, and Fred were in his office. He was so caught up in watching Cordy he didn't hear Angel walk up behind him. Angel asked, " You really love her don't you?"

Spike replied, " Yea I do Peaches. She looks good holding Connor doesn't she?"

Angel nodded in agreement. They lapsed into silence as they watched Cordy. Angel glanced at his grandchilde, and suddenly was struck by how much Spike had changed since he had last seen him. He would go to great lengths to protect Connor, and the rest of Angel Investigations. Not just because he was in love with Cordy, but because he truly wanted to help make a difference.

Angel was snapped out of his musings as Spike said, " Yer lucky Peaches, ya got a kid, an a family. I'll never have any of that."

Angel said something he never thought he'd say, " You have a home, and a family here for as long as you want it Spike."

Spike looked over at him, and smirked. Angel prepared himself for the verbal barbs he knew Spike was about to hurl at him, but Spike surprised him by saying, " Thank you Pea…, I mean Angel, that means a lot to me."

**Hope y'all like how I'm making Angel, and Spike get along. Should I make Wes kidnap Connor**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Several days later Angel, and Spike were sparring, when they heard a crash from upstairs. They both sprinted upstairs, and discovered Holtz, and a huge army of humans had taken the rest of the AI crew hostage. Spike vamped out when he saw Cordy's limp unconscious body bound to a chair. He was about to attack, when Holtz's cold voice stopped, " I wouldn't do that if I were you vampire. Now all I want is Angelus, and his demon spawn."

Spike roared as he swiftly broke one of the human's necks, " Not gonna happen ya bloody git."

Holtz bellowed, " You will pay for that vampire."

And with that a crossbow bolt was shot at Cordelia. Faster than the eye could follow Spike leapt into the air, performed a triple somersault, landed, and snatched the bolt out of the air. Everyone with the exception of Angel had shocked expressions on their faces. Then he whirled, and flung the bolt through a young woman holding a crossbow's heart. Holtz stared down at Justine's lifeless body as he growled, " You'll pay for that as well vampire."

Spike sneered as he grabbed Holtz by the throat, and flung him out onto the pavement outside, " Not bloody likely."

Then he turned to Holtz's army, and roared, " Less ya wanna see what a vamp can do when he's royally pissed, get out."

The humans all looked at each other, and then back at Spike. He taunted as he ran his tongue his fangs, " Come on then if ya feel lucky, just remember, that when this starts I don't quit till yer all bleedin dead."

They wasted no time as they all made a mad dash for the door. Once they were gone Cordy asked, " Would you really have killed them all?"

Spike responded, " I sure as hell would. How are you feelin pet."

She replied as she rubbed her sore wrists, " I'm alright, I just can't believe I let them sneak up on me."

He comforted her while Angel cradled his son, and spoke soothingly to him. Meanwhile Wes watched Angel warily, for a couple of days before he had unearthed a prophecy that stated Angel would kill Connor. He desperately hoped that it was false, but in the unfortunate event that it was true he would not allow Angel to kill the child, if that happened his friend would regret it forever. He was snapped from his musings as the door flew open, and the Groosalug walked in, and announced, " Princess I was fdeposed from my throne, and rushed here to see you."

**How will Spike take Groo's appearance**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Spike released Cordy, and pushed her protectively behind him as Angel growled, " Why are you here Groosalug?"

The Groosalug replied, " I have come to Kamshuck with the princess."

Spike bellowed, switching into game face, " What the bleedin hell does that mean?"

Angel said, " It means he wants to mate with Cordy."

Spike's eyes glowed a feral yellow as he roared, " I'll rip his bleedin lungs out if he touches er."

Groosalug looked at Spike as he challenged, " You think you are more worthy of the Princess than me monster?"

Spike growled as he dropped into a fighting stance, " Yea I bloody do."

Cordy hurriedly got in between them, and yelled, " Both of you back off."

Spike growled low in his chest as the Groosalug embraced Cordy. He was about to tear the nancy boy away from his girl, when Cordy said, "Let's step outside."

Spike's blood boiled as he watched his beloved, and the poof walk out into the sunlight where he couldn't follow. Suddenly he realization dawned on Spike this is why Angel had left Buffy, so she could have a normal just spared one last bacward glance as he walked down the stairs to the basement, entered the sewer access, and headed for Caritas. 45 minutes later Cordy waled in, and to her great surprise she saw Spike up on the stage. He spotted her, and winked at her as he began to sing,

_**"**_ ****

_**I died**_  
_**So many years ago**_  
_**But you can make me feel**_  
_**Like it isn't so**_  
_**And why you come to be with me**_  
_**I think I finally know**_  
_**mmm-mmm**_

_**You're scared**_  
_**Ashamed of what you feel**_  
_**And you can't tell the ones you love**_  
_**You know they couldn't deal**_  
_**Whisper in a dead man's ear**_  
_**It doesn't make it real**_  
_**That's great**_

_**But I don't wanna play**_  
_**'Cause being with you touches me**_  
_**More than I can say**_  
_**And since I'm only dead to you**_  
_**I'm saying stay away and**_  
_**Let me rest in peace**_

_**Let me rest in peace**_  
_**Let me get some sleep**_  
_**Let me take my love and bury it**_  
_**In a hole 6-foot deep**_  
_**I can lay my body down**_  
_**But I can't find my, sweet release**_  
_**So let me rest in peace**_

_**You know,**_  
_**You got a willing slave**_  
_**And You just love to play the thought**_  
_**That you might misbehave**_  
_**But Till you do,**_  
_**I'm telling you**_  
_**Stop visiting my grave**_  
_**Let me rest in peace**_

_**I know I should go**_  
_**But I follow you like a man possessed**_  
_**There's a traitor here beneath my breast**_  
_**And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed**_  
_**If my heart could beat, it would break my chest**_  
_**but I can see you're unimpressed**_  
_**So leave me be and**_

_**Let me rest in peace**_  
_**Let me get some sleep**_  
_**Let me take my love and bury it**_  
_**In a hole 6-foot deep**_  
_**I can lay my body down**_  
_**But I can't find my sweet release**_  
_**Let me rest in peace**_  
_**Why won't you**_  
_**Let me rest in peace?**_"

When he finished singing he walked over to the table Cordy was sitting at, and sat down. He ordered a shot of Jack Daniels as Cordy asked, " Why did you leave Spike?"

Spike replied after he threw back the shot of whiskey, " I finally realize why Peaches left the Slayer. It was so she could have a normal life. we'll as normal as she could."

Cordy asked, " Spike what are you saying?"

Spike heaved an unneeded sigh as he lit a cigarette, and said, " I'm tellin you that you'll be happier with that poof."

Cordy's eyes filled with tears, but as they fell down her face she burst out laughing. Spike was utterly confused, and more than a little annoyed as he snapped, " What's bleedin funny?"

Cordy, realizing Spike thought she was laughing at him, she quit laughing, and said, " I'm not laughing at you Spike, I'm laughing at the idea that I'd want Groo instead of you. Sure he can go out in the daylight, but you're way hotter than he is, and a lot better fighter. Plus you've got the whole big bad creature of the night thing going for you, and chicks dig that."

Spike smirked as he said, " Damn right."

Then he asked gently, " Ya sure Pet?"

Cordy replied, " Yea I'm sure."

And with that she kissed him. Lorne stood off to the side grinning ear to ear.

**Hope y'all like it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When they got back to Cordy's apartment Wes was waiting for them. He shot Spike a pointed glare as he growled, " Can me, and Cordelia have some privacy please?"

Spike said as he walked back outside, " Sure Percy, don't get your knickers in a twist."

Cordy had to stifle her laughter at Spike's words as well as the outraged expression on Wes's face. He sputtered once Spike was gone, " Cordelia, I don't see why you put up with that vile moronic, idiotic soulless demon, seriously I mean he isn't.."

Cordy held up a hand to stop him as she said in a hard voice, " That's enough Wes. Now what did you come here to tell me?"

Wes cleared his throat, and replied, " I found a very disturbing prophecy involving Angel, and Connor."

Cordy sat down on her couch, and was about to ask Wes about the prophecy, when Sike flew through the oor, and roared, " What prophecy Watcher?"

Wes knew Spike was very protective of Connor so he chose his words very carefully, " I uncovered a prphecy that stated...that stated Angel would..."

Spike growled, " Angel would what Watcher?"

Wes licked his suddenly dry lips as he continued, " Angel will kill Connor. I didn't want to believe it, but all the signs are there."

Cordy asked, " What signs Wes?"

Wes said, " Remember the earquake a couple days ago."

When both of them nodded he continued, " Well that was the first sign, then there was fire, and blood."

Spike asked, " Yea so?"

Wes said, " Those were the signs."

Spike stated, " Ya read it wrong Watcher."

Wes fixed him with an annoyed glare as he stated, " I did not read it wrong all of the portents say that it will occur in the next day, or so."

Spike growled, " I'll stake im if he hurts the bit."

Cordy said, " Wes go home, tomorrow we'll think of something to do."

Wes went to grab Cordy, and shake some sense into her, but Spike stepped in front of him, and growled, " Don't."

Wes squared off against Spike as he bellowed, " Don't you get it this is serious."

Cordy said, " Go home, you're tired, we'll figure it out in the morning."

When Wes still glared at them Cordy threw up her hands, and cried, " For god sakes Wes what would you have us do kidnap Connor?"

Wes nodded as he stated, " If need be."

Spike's eyes flashed yellow as he said in a low deadly voice, " Touch the bit, and I'll rip yer bleedin throat out."

Wes stared at Spike as he said, " What if Angel kills him, then would you believe me?"

Spike said, " If it comes to that, I'll handle it."

Wes asked, So you don't think I should take Connor away?"

Before Spike could answer Cordy said, " No we'll sit down tomorrow with Angel, and explain all of this."

Wes nodded as he rose to leave, and said, " Thank you Cordy, I appreciate that you listened, and kept an open mind."

And with that he left. After the door had closed, Cordy looked over at Spike, and asked, " What if Wes is right, what if Angel is going to kill Connor?"

Spike gathered her in his arms as he soothed, " Ssh pet, Angel isn't gonna kill the bit. I promise."

Cordy nodded as she asked, " Then I wonder who's behind this?"

Spike replied, " Those bloody bastards, I gave them more than enough warnings. This time I'll kill a few of them."

Cordy asked as she walked into the bedroom, " Who are you talking about Spike?"

Spike replied as he shed his duster, pulled off his shirt, and followed her into the bedroom, " Wolfram&Hart luv"

She replied as Spike sat on the bed, and he watched her undress, and took off his boots, " Why would Wolfram&Hart do that?"

Spike said as he took off his pants, and climbed into bed, " They want to bring fourth Angelus."

Cordy said as she climbed in beside him, and snuggled up next to his chest, " we'll go have a chat with them later tomorrow."

Spike grunted as they both fell asleep.

**How will Angel react to the prophecy**


End file.
